Valentine's Day
by Alastair
Summary: A strange young man has appeared out of no where, and Bra has taken a liking to him. DBZ/YYH Crossover Bra/?
1. Chapter One

*-*-*  
  
Valentine's Day  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter One  
  
*-*-*  
  
"" is for speech.  
  
'' is for thoughts.  
  
[] is for telepathy.  
  
*-*-*  
  
She tried not to die right then and there, "Otousama! You're embarrassing me!"  
  
Vegeta scowled at her for a moment before going back to the boy - whose collar was being held up by the Saiyajin no Ou - and said, "Such a pitiful ningen. I bet that you wouldn't be able to stand in the ring with me for more than a second." Something flashed in his eyes, and he threw the boy on the street, turning to Bra, "In fact, that seems like a wonderful idea." He pointed at her, "From now on, you can't go out with anyone that can't fight me for longer than a minute."  
  
The boy had seemed to think that this was too long of a time to be with Vegeta, and had vanished - more like ran like hell - as soon as he was able to stand. Bra's kaasan, Bulma, had yelled his ear out about not hurting any ningen, and he hadn't really done anything to Bra's (ex)date. He just shook him up a *lot.*  
  
"Get in the house, Bra," he said pointing toward the door.  
  
She sighed, "Otousama, can we *at least* leave the vicinity of Capsule Corp. before you decided to do something about me growing up?"  
  
"This," he began, "is much more effective. Now, I don't have to search the whole city for you and a male ningen that would do anything to get into your" - he sneered at the garment - "short shorts."  
  
Realizing that trying to argue this issue on their front lawn was pointless, Bra did as her otousama said. Then she realized that arguing with him on any kind of turf was pointless. Breaking into sudden tears, she fled to her room. She - due to her Saiyajin heritage - was incredibly fast. Though she would never be as fast as Pan, who actually trained and fought in matches, she took pride in her natural speed. She was gone before he could try to talk to her about the evils of boys.  
  
She thought to herself, 'If Kare had tried anything like that, I would have been able to protect myself. If not - though a highly unlikey senario - then I could have gotten away.'  
  
Vegeta had not been too keen on the idea that Bra wouldn't fight, so he had made a bargain with her: she had to at least learn basic self-defense and how to fly. She could have held against a lightweight like that boy. Otousama was just being silly. She groaned into her hands. Now, he wanted her *dates* to *fight* with him?!  
  
"Otousama . . . why can't you just *pretend* that you're happy that your little girl's growing up?"  
  
The phone rang, and Bra numbly stared at it as it rang two more times before she picked it up with a disenchanted, "Moshi moshi," for the caller.  
  
"Bra-chan?" Asked a familiar voice. "What are you doing at home? You should have been here a half hour ago."  
  
"I met up with some very much unwanted interference."  
  
"What kind of interference?" Pan asked.  
  
"Otousama interference. Get this," she said, "Otousama says that I can't go out with anyone unless they can go one-on-one with him for more than a minute."  
  
"Wow! A whole minute with Vegeta?! That's like signing your death warrant! Bra-chan, if anyone wants to fight your tousan, I'd be careful around him, he might be unstable."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Only someone with a death wish would want to fight Vegeta!" Bra giggled, and Pan continued, "There's my Bra-chan! Why don't you come on down to the club anyway? Without your date."  
  
"Okay," she said, "I'll be down in a couple minutes. I'm taking the short cut."  
  
The short cut being, of course, flight. She said goodbye to Pan, opened her balcony window, and took off into the night sky toward the city. She landed on a building, and climbed down the fire escape into the alleyway. She was right across from the club that she was supposed to meet Pan and Marron at. Bra headed confidently toward the street, however, Fate's kindness seemed to be absent that night.  
  
Someone's arms wrapped around her stomach, effectively holding her arms to her sides as he did so. He had a knife to her throat. Though this usually wouldn't have been such a problem for someone with Bra's strength, somehow, her assailent was stronger than her. Much stronger.  
  
He murmured into her ear, "You scream, I stab."  
  
Bra swallowed a dry lump, and tried not to shake. If she peaked her ki then Pan or Otousama would feel it, and come running. They knew that she would never raise her ki unless it was an emergency.  
  
She felt to see if he had a high ki level - since he was so strong - and was surprised to find that he had none. However after a little bit of scrounging around, she found it. At his current ki level those two could easily take him out, but not herself. But then again, he could be hiding the rest of his ki, and he would likely be able to feel her ki. Her attacker leapt - with her still in his arms - onto the building that she had just left, and then he jumped from building to building.  
  
He stopped on one building, and scanned those around him hurriedly. Bra looked at her assailant, and struggled not to scream. He was hideous. His skin was coming off in large chunks. Not big flakes of skin. Chunks of skin. His skin was rotting away. Now that they were out of the alley she could smell him properly. He was some kind of living corpse!  
  
But why did he have ki? Wasn't he technically dead though he was moving around? His ki did feel kind of odd though. That must have been why she hadn't felt it at first. It took an effort to really feel it. It had a different sort of wavelength to it than her own and the others' type of ki.  
  
He growled, "Remember, don't scream . . . if he hears you, he'll know where I am in a heartbeat."  
  
"Who?" I asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"If he hears you, he'll come and kill me. He's so much stronger than I. Terribly strong. He'll . . ." he continued talking, but it was more of the above.  
  
'He's insane!' She thought frantically.  
  
Someone stronger than him? Bra scanned the area for other ki than Pan's, but she could feel nothing like that. What if his ki was like her captor's though? She scanned again, but, instead of looking for ki similar to hers, Bra looked for that strange dark feeling ki. The corpse's ki felt frantic, and cornered. He was desperate to get away. To anywhere. To get away.  
  
She tore her scans away from his. Would the other's ki have a different personality too? Abruptly, she felt something enter her scanning radius. It was moving at an incredible speed around the city. Searching. His ki felt like a hidden snake readying to strike and kill its victim. That's what his ki felt like. Readiness. However, he also felt angry and rather confused. And there seemed to be this strange tinge of fire and ice to him.  
  
[Who are you?]  
  
Bra pulled away her scans, and gasped. What had that been? She noticed that now that she knew where he was, she could feel his scan coating over her. Like the way that she could feel the sticky insane scan of the corpse. This was something strange and new. One could feel it when their ki was scanning for other ki? His ki felt soothing compared to the madman behind her. She welcomed the feeling of his scan. Something seemed to wrap her mind in a soothing caress, and Bra readily melted into the pleasantness of it. It almost ridded her mind of the avid fear that she felt from being held by a living corpse.  
  
[What are you afraid of?]  
  
Bra swallowed nothing, [There's this corpse! He's threatening me with a knife!]  
  
[I'm coming.]  
  
Not a 'Don't worry,' or an 'I'll save you,' or an 'Everything will be okay,' or even, 'I'll rescue you from this slime!' It was a nice reassuring 'I'm coming.' And that felt better than any old, lousy, half-assed thing that he could have said. He sounded so . . . sure of himself.  
  
*-*-*  
  
This guy is obviously from another anime as stated in the summary, so I'm going to give you some addresses to pics for you to look at as a visual for you readers that don't know who this guy is. For those that recognize one of the words in the addresses below, you should check them out anyway. Very nice.  
  
http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/godfather/46/hiei191.jpg  
  
A/N: I especially like the headshot of him at the bottom. You'll see what I mean.  
  
http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/godfather/46/hiei222.jpg  
  
A/N: *SNICKER*  
  
http://www.fortunecity.com/lavendar/godfather/46/hiei80.jpg  
  
A/N: This is probably one of the best pictures that describes how he looks in this scene except his belt is different, and he's not covered with scratches. In my opinion, a more beautiful picture than this would be hard to find.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He seemed to appear out of thin air right in front of their eyes. He wasn't much taller than Bra, probably only another inch, but it was slightly hard to tell because of the black hair that was swept back like a flame. The hair above his forehead was a black starburst outlined in silvery-white hair. Though his hair was similar to Otousama's, the rest of him looked nothing like Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Goku did not have the slanted eyes of the Japanese because they were Saiyajin, and this strange man did, but his eyes were bright red and slightly larger than most Japanese eyes. His face structure did not have Otousama's sharp lines, it was more childlike, almost feminine in a way. However, as he took of his black cloak in one swift movement one could clearly see that this was a male. His muscles were also nothing like the Z Senshi's. While they were bulky, he was much more sleek. Built for intense speeds.  
  
The man's attire consisted of good black boots, loose, black gi pants that were held up with what looked like an old ninja belt with four small buckles, and a black shirt. Its sleeves had been ripped off. A white bandana was wrapped around his forehead, and a bandage was wrapped around his right arm. A wicked katana blade was in his hand, the sheath having been thrown to the side with his black cloak.  
  
All this she took in in the fraction of a second.  
  
"Get away!" The thing shrieked, and suddenly there was agonizing pain in her right side. Bra screamed. He had stabbed her! "Come any closer, and I'll kill her!" He stabbed her side again, and she whimpered. He kept the blade in her, and twisted it slightly, causing her to jolt, and cry out louder. "Go now! I'll do it! I'll kill her!"  
  
A torturously smooth voice came from his throat, "Don't do anything stupid. Koenma wouldn't like it if you killed another ningen."  
  
"Shut up!" And the knife twisted further.  
  
"Otousama!" She screamed, though she knew that it would make no difference. This hurt. Too much. There wasn't much other pain more intent that a knife turning in one's own gut. "Otousama!"  
  
"Get away!" Then he growled at Bra, "Shut up, bitch! No one wants to hear it!"  
  
She gritted through her teeth, "When my otousama gets here, he'll pulverize you!"  
  
Damning common sense, she raised her ki as high as she could, but it was slowly slipping away from her along with the blood oozing down her leg. She was loosing ki, and fast. Bra felt an answering ki from three different places. Pan and someone else in the city, and Vegeta down at Capsule Corp. All three now heading toward her.  
  
The form of Piccolo appeared first. What had he been doing in the city? One would think that the people would scream as soon as they saw him. He gasped when he saw her, "Bra!"  
  
Surprisingly, the young man only glanced curiously at him before turning to the corpse, "Let her go, and fight me. She has nothing to do with it. Don't put another ningen death on your record."  
  
"It wouldn't matter anyway," he mumbled. "The penalty would still be the same. If you catch me, you'll just send me to the Reikai, and that brat will execute me."  
  
"Then give up! If not, then I will still catch you!"  
  
Pan and Vegeta arrived at the same time. Otousama's eyes filled with rage, and sent a fist crashing into the corpse's head. At least, that was what he had planned to do. The corpse had moved quickly, and was now balancing on the ledge of the building. He twisted the knife again, and jammed it up.  
  
Bra shrieked, and the corpse's head suddenly fell forward, onto the ground. Sliced cleanly off of its body. It rolled away, and as it did, something fell out of it. Another head. A red, scaly head with a sharp maw, and electric yellow eyes that stared blankly up at her.  
  
Someone shoved the body to the ground, and cradled her in their arms, quickly taking out the dagger. It turned out to be the young man. He took off his shirt, and pressed it tightly to her wound. Pan rushed to their side, and he turned to her, "Hold her side. Tightly."  
  
"Nani?" Pan asked. "Doushite? Where are you going?"  
  
He stood, and looked at the body disdainfully, holding up a hand as if to shoot out a ki blast. However, the body burst into flames instead. He didn't seem to be too surprised by that, and his expression also didn't change when the body stumbled to its feet, and ran around like a . . .  
  
Like a chicken with its head chopped off.  
  
The young man said conversationally, "You have to burn them alive, or they'll just grow another head."  
  
Vegeta sent a massive ki at the monster, and it engulfed the creature totally. Afterwards, he barked, "Who are you?"  
  
"It," he began, "doesn't matter."  
  
"It matters to be, boy! You just lit some kind of living corpse on fire as if it was nothing! As if it were ordinary!"  
  
"Corpse?" He raised an eyebrow at that, and then picked up the red head that had come from out of the corpse's head, "This is a youkai. He had eaten this ningen inside out. He was using it as a disguise to go amongst the ningen unnoticed. He was looking for another body to inhabit when we found out where he was." Then he drop-kicked it somewhere into the city.  
  
"We?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
He tilted his head to the side, "I've said too much already. Ja."  
  
And then he was gone. So fast that she didn't even see him, and she believed that not even Pan, nor Piccolo, nor even Otousama saw him. They were staring so hard at that spot.  
  
Just as Bra slipped out of concsiousness, with Pan and Vegeta crying out her name, she could still feel his ki. He was almost on the other side of Chikyuu, but his ki was strong and prominent in her mind. Angry and extremely confused.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Otousama, Otousan, Tousan, Chichiue, Chichi, Oyaji - Father A/N: Whenever you see several words in a row like this, that means that it's in descending order. Otousama is very, very, very polite, and Oyaji roughly means 'Old Man.'  
  
Saiyajin no Ou - King of Saiyans  
  
Ningen - Human  
  
Okaasama, Okaasan, Kaasan, Hahaue, Haha, Ofukuro - Mother  
  
Moshi Moshi - Hello (for the telephone only)  
  
Ki - Energy  
  
Reikai - Spirit World  
  
Nani? - What?  
  
Doushite? - Why? / How come?  
  
Youkai - Demon  
  
Dewa Mata, Ja Mata, Dewa Ne, Ja Ne, Ja - See You Later  
  
Chikyuu - Earth  
  
*-*-*  
  
"She's waking up!"  
  
"Bra-chan!" Her kaasan's voice. She could recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
"Kaasan," murmured Bra, opening her eyes, "Where am I?"  
  
"You're home," she said, "in your nice, cozy own room."  
  
"Why am I-?" Suddenly, it all came back to her. The strange corpse, the young man with the katana, the stabs in her side, twisting . . . She murmured, "I feel sick."  
  
"To be expected," murmured a dark voice, gruff, and nothing like that young man's. It was Piccolo, "Even *I* find being stabbed unpleasant. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have a blade *turning* in my side."  
  
"Don't remind me, Piccolo-san," Bra said. She took a deep breath, and then looked around.  
  
Bulma and Pan were standing beside her on the bed, and Trunks was standing at the foot of her bed, looking down on her with more than a tint of worry. Piccolo was grimacing as if remembering being stabbed himself, Gokuu was a little behind Pan and Bulma, respectively giving her some space in case she decided to make a run for the bathroom, and Vegeta was standing beside the door, and somehow, Bra knew that he had been standing there ever since she had been brought home.  
  
"What happened?" She asked. "After I fainted, what happened?"  
  
Gokuu smiled, "I felt Vegeta's ki when he blasted that . . . what did you guys call it?"  
  
"We called it a corpse," Vegeta started, "that boy called it a youkai."  
  
Bra wanted to ask what had happened to the young man, but held her tongue.  
  
"Well, anyway, I did my Instant Transmission, and when I saw you I brought you to the Lookout. Dende healed you, and then I brought you back here."  
  
"That boy had a strange ki. It's almost impossible to detect," murmured Piccolo. "The only thing close to it . . . I've only felt it a couple other times. In the mountains two times, and again in the city that night. That youkai that captured Bra had similar ki to his."  
  
Gokuu nodded, "Un, I've felt them in the mountains near my house."  
  
Vegeta, curious in his own Vegeta-like way, asked, "What the fuck are you two talking about, Kakarotto?"  
  
"There are youkai everywhere, Vegeta," Gokuu said.  
  
"What the fuck are youkai, anyway?"  
  
The other Saiyajin smiled at him, "Well, first, whatever you guys saw last night was one, and then . . . well, there are all sort of different kinds."  
  
Piccolo nodded, "That youkai had a dragon-like head, and the boy could have been mistaken for a ningen if not for his red eyes."  
  
"But that's not to say that he is a youkai," Gokuu said. "I've felt one or two ningen feel like that. Nothing rotting or anything."  
  
"Some kind of mystical, magical creatures? And a very special ningen boy? A boy that is so fast that I couldn't even see him tense to move?" Vegeta snorted, "Rubbish."  
  
"What's rubbish?" Asked Yamucha as he walked in.  
  
"Youkai," Vegeta snarled at the scarred ningen.  
  
The man shuddered, "That reminds me. There's something on the news. The authorities found some kind of decapitated head in the city. Looks kind of like a dragon head except the size of a ningen head."  
  
He smirked, "Must have been the one that the boy kicked."  
  
Piccolo cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, "I think that we should be careful around this boy. He's trouble. After all, it's been a while since our last big battle. I think that we might be a bit overdue. I'm going to tell the others to watch out for him."  
  
Then Bra noticed something that she hadn't before. There, sitting quite innocently on her dresser, was a neatly folded black shirt as if recently taken out of the washer and dryer.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hai, Un - Yes  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bra stared at the clock.  
  
2:10.  
  
Five more minutes, and then school would be over. Five more minutes, and then she could look for that young man. Though the view was probably wonderful, walking around without a shirt on wasn't really the way to go. He could catch a cold or worse.  
  
2:11.  
  
Her reasons were lame, she knew, but she refused to admit that he intrigued her. That he was devilishly handsome, and that he stirred excitement within her whenever she remembered that deep, smooth voice that had made everything - even the knife in her side - feel all right.  
  
2:12.  
  
If only she could see him again. Even if it were only the last time, she would leap at the chance to see him.  
  
2:13.  
  
She felt for his strange ki, and was surprised to find that it was easy to find him now. Ever since she had first felt his ki, she had been able to sense him. All day, he had only felt like a tiny thing in the back of her mind because her mind had been on her schoolwork. But now, since the end of the school day was so near, she turned to thoughts of him, and his ki engulfed her. She liked the way she could feel what emotions he was experiencing.  
  
2:14.  
  
He was angry right now. At himself. And despair was creeping in at the edges. As if resurfacing from the very pit of his soul. It certainly felt like old despair. Something was reminding him of something that he feared.  
  
More than any of the other feelings combined, he felt alone.  
  
2:15.  
  
Bra forced herself to walk briskly, yet steadily, out of the classroom, through the hallways, and out of the school. When she was a good half mile from the school, and she made sure that no one was around, she lifted up into the air, going toward him, and his anger, hopelessness, and loneliness.  
  
She did not have to travel very far. He was in the city again. Landing just outside of the city, she began to walk again, a little faster than before. She scanned the city for any other ki that felt like his in case she came across trouble like the night before.  
  
There was one other. With him.  
  
She took up jogging to where he was. He wasn't that far from her. They were standing on the roof of a building when she spotted them. The youkai - wrapped within a fresh ningen skin - was facing him, and the young man was scowling. Strange how it made him more handsome. Lowering her ki level, Bra climbed up the fire escape in the alley, and ended up right behind the youkai.  
  
While not as precise with her ki as almost everyone else, Bra did know how to make a ki blast, but the thing was this. Should she risk being detected? And what if the ki blast did him no harm? What if he turned on her?  
  
The young man didn't even look at her, [You again.]  
  
[Hai, me.]  
  
"Hn," he snorted. [Watch out.]  
  
The youkai lit on fire again, and Bra thought that she almost felt something come from the young man. It *almost* felt like he had used his ki, but he had not done any such thing. She dodged the flailing creature, and then a shriek from the youkai pierced the air. A quick slash from his katana ceased the awful noise before Bra even lifted her hands to cover her ears.  
  
The heat around the headless body of the youkai increased, and it disintegrated, turning into ash and floating away in the wind.  
  
"How did you-?" Bra then felt his ki far away somewhere to the south. She scowled at the spot where he had been standing just a moment before, and humphed. "How rude!"  
  
She couldn't keep herself to stay mad at him though. Alone. Such a gut-wrenching feeling. More so than that blade twisting in her side. That was pain. He was feeling pain.  
  
When she got home, Bulma asked, "Bra-chan, where were you? Your tousan went out looking for you. He said that something was amiss."  
  
"Nowhere," she mumbled, a bit put off by the young man. She wasn't completely sorry for him after all. He had just ran away her!  
  
Bulma looked up from her book, and frowned, "Honey? What's wrong?"  
  
To get her off of the real reason that she was upset at the moment, she moved to another topic that was bugging her, "Otousama said that I can't go out with anyone unless they can stay in a fight with him for longer than a minute."  
  
"Don't worry," Bulma smiled, "he'll get over it soon. He just needs to get used to the idea that his little girl isn't a little girl anymore."  
  
"Kaasan, he should have gotten used to it when I was fifteen. I'm almost eighteen now, and he's still not used to it!" She growled, "I'm almost a woman!"  
  
"Maybe," rumbled a voice behind them, "you should start acting like one then."  
  
Bulma snapped at him, "What's that supposed to mean, Vegeta?"  
  
"Maybe, she should move out."  
  
"You don't really mean that, Vegeta, so don't say it," said Bulma, standing up, and poking his chest. "You'd hate it if she left."  
  
He grumbled something incoherent, and then walked out of the living room, Bulma following him, and admonishing the Saiyaji no Ou.  
  
Bra decided to leave them be, and to get to her room. What she found there almost made her scream, but she held it in, and, instead, asked, "What are you doing here?  
  
Piccolo frowned, "Wondering why you took his shirt to school with you."  
  
She kept calm, "Who's shirt?"  
  
"That boy. The one that lit the youkai on fire with his pure will."  
  
His will? That's why his ki had felt weird. She felt his feelings through his ki somehow, so of course she could feel through the ki as he used his will to create flames. Or something like that.  
  
"Arigatou, Piccolo-san, I was trying to figure out how he did that," she chirped.  
  
His frown became deeper, "Bra, stay away from him. I mean it. Don't make me tell Vegeta."  
  
"No!" She shouted, and then blushed, whispering, "Don't do that, Piccolo-san. Otousama would be so disappointed with me. I just wanted to return his shirt. Happy?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why would you want to give his shirt back to him?"  
  
"He was nice, Piccolo-san. He saved my life. The very least that I could do was give him his shirt back."  
  
"Did you find him?"  
  
Bra bit her lip, and looked at the ground, "No."  
  
She tried to think of how she had discovered that his ki had been far away. So far away that she had given up on finding him. Piccolo was telepathic after all. There was no need to give away that she was lying.  
  
He looked at her - somehow she knew that he knew that she had lied - "Don't make any unnecessary risks." Then he flew out through her open balcony window.  
  
She scowled, and shut her window with a snap. After a thought, she also locked it. Just for good measure.  
  
Pulling out some homework, she sat at her desk. However, her mind would not concentrate on her work. She checked the location of the young man, and her stomach flipped when she realized that he was just outside.  
  
Bra leapt to her feet, opened the balcony window, and ran to the balustrade. He was sitting quite comfortably in one of the branches, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. Watching her.  
  
"For all the skill that you people possess with being able to detect reiryoku, you people sure are inattentive. If that green fellow had bothered to turn around he might have seen me on the roof a minute ago."  
  
"Reiryoku?"  
  
"Hai, reiryoku," he tilted his head to the side, staring at her as if she were a dolt. "Surely, you know that what you ningen are feeling within yourselves is reiryoku. The power within all you ningen."  
  
"Oh!" Bra exclaimed, "You mean ki."  
  
He snorted, "Such a crude term, but you ningen were always crude." She felt a flash of pain from him after he said that. As if he what he had said made him remember something.  
  
She said, "Chotto matte yo." Bra went back into her room, and retrieved his shirt from her backpack. When she returned to the balcony, he was standing on the balustrade, perfectly balanced, and looking as if he could do cartwheels along the whole length and not fall. She smiled up at him, and handed him the shirt, "Here you go."  
  
He stared at it for a while before slowly taking it, and, after that, he stared at her. His ki flashed with disbelief. Bra wondered at that. Did he not expect that she would give him the shirt back? Or did he not expect any kindness? What?  
  
"What?"  
  
The young man with the strange red eyes closed them, and shook his head, "Nothing at all."  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Sighing, she answered it, "Hai?"  
  
Bulma smiled, "No luck with Vegeta. Gomen nasai, Bra-chan. He seems to think that it's his duty to make your life miserable. Of course, he doesn't see it along those lines. That's just my translation of the whole ordeal."  
  
Bra moaned, "It's not fair!"  
  
Otousama deems that she can't go out with anyone unless they can last in a fight with him, an incredibly sexy guy from out of the blue appears, and she can't act upon it! Of course, she couldn't voice these frustrations in front of Kaasan, but it sounded almost as good in her head as it would ever sound being screamed. Besides, she probably saved herself from a sorethroat.  
  
Maybe if he lit Otousama on fire . . .  
  
Then again that just might only agitate Vegeta. He was no pushover. Suddenly, she was ashamed for wanting harm done to her otousama. He just wanted to protect her, and he was doing so in the only way that he knew how. Though it was an inconveniece for her, she might be able to forgive him some day for it.  
  
When she had the before mentioned incredibly sexy guy from out of the blue as her husband.  
  
'Hell, I'm almost eighteen! Why not think big?'  
  
Bulma smiled, "Oh, I see! You've got your eye on some handsome young man, don't you?"  
  
Embarrassed, Bra only nodded. How could she see through her so easily?  
  
"And he definately wouldn't last against Vegeta."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
Actually, she wasn't so sure about that. He was pretty fast. Otousama had said that not even he had seen him move. And he had some form of pyrokinesis so he had some fighting chance. And his katana. Though that probably wouldn't do much harm to Otousama either.  
  
Kaasan nodded, all-knowing, "It's Goten, isn't it?" What? Bulma was now no longer looking at her, but out the open balcony window. "The way your eyes lit up, Bra-chan. You were just thinking of how he might have a slim chance. The only single, handsome young man that I know who has a chance at staying on his feet in a fight with Vegeta is Son Goten."  
  
She sighed, and said, "Kaasan, I have homework to do."  
  
She snapped out of it, and said, "Oh, of course! Silly me. I'll just go talk to your tousan again. Maybe he's learned his lesson by now." She rolled her eyes, telling Bra how much she believed that. Slim to none.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Reiryoku - Spirit Power  
  
Sumimasen, Suminai, Gomen Nasai, Gomen - Excuse me / I'm Sorry  
  
*-*-*  
  
That night, Bra awoke with a jolt. Sitting up in bed, she tried to think of what had awoken her. The slight pressure in the back of her mind was pulsing strangely. Alone. That ki. That young man. Despair. Anger. He was in the mountains. Despair. He was powering up. Alone.  
  
He was trying to obliterate himself.  
  
Realizing this, Bra threw her covers off herself, and silently thanked her room for being so chilly. She was always dressed in warm pajamas, thus no underwear and tanktops for her. Long pajama pants and long-sleeved shirts were more like it, and much more warm.  
  
She opened her window, and shot out into the air. However, two others spotted her, and they flew along side her.  
  
"Imoutochan!" Trunks called, "Go back to bed! This doesn't concern you!"  
  
She shook her head, "Iya! I'm coming too!"  
  
Vegeta growled, "Girl, he's looking for a fight. That's why his ki is going wild."  
  
"He's trying to kill himself!" She shouted.  
  
Niisan blinked a few times in surprise, "Nani?"  
  
Piccolo caught up to them, and asked, "How would you know? We're too far away to be sure."  
  
"I'm sure though."  
  
They didn't ask. Pan and Gohan soon joined their group, and Pan joked, "You've suddenly taken an interest in fighting, Bra-chan?"  
  
She shook her head again, "Iya."  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
"You're going to some sale in the mountains that's going to stop in a half hour?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
"You lost an earring, and now you're trying to find it?"  
  
"Stop it!" She snapped, and, thankfully, Pan ceased.  
  
When they arrived, they found Chaotsu, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Goten with Gokuu trying to talk to the young man, "-can't give up! Just stay a little longer, and talk to me! We'll work things out!"  
  
His power was nearing Super Saiyajin 3, and with that kind of destructive ki - with who knows how much more - he could destroy Chikyuu! Gokuu seemed to be having very little effect on him.  
  
Vegeta barked, "What's wrong with you?! Why are you being such a weakling?! You're taking the coward's way out!"  
  
This, however, had a more dramatic effect. His ki lowered just slightly, but the feelings that Bra could feel coming off of him did not lessen at all.  
  
Gokuu smiled, and whispered to the Saiyajin no Ou, "Do that again, Vegeta."  
  
He grunted, but complied, "And I thought that you were going to be trouble! Now you're just a pathetic wad of flesh and bones! I wouldn't let you look at my *feet!* Slathering dog! Wretched scum! Coward! A damned coward!"  
  
Bra noticed that Dende was with them, and he rushed to the figure that collapsed to his knees in the snow. With her excellent Saiyajin hearing, she heard him mutter into his hands, "Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Sumimasen. Imoutochan, forgive me. Sumimasen."  
  
Dende knelt beside him, and asked, "Are you okay? Do you need any healing?"  
  
"No," he mumbled.  
  
Gokuu and the others edged closer, and he looked up at them. He spat out at Vegeta, "Bastard."  
  
"Likewise," said Vegeta, frowning softly. As softly as Vegeta could. What could he have been thinking?  
  
A snort of laughter issued from him, but no more than one. Now he was slightly amused, but his loneliness peaked again.  
  
Tenshinhan looked around, and also frowned, "Where are the portals?"  
  
"What portals?" Asked Gokuu.  
  
The young man's face did not change, but his despair and loneliness increased even more, "Gone. They're gone."  
  
Tenshinhan gasped, "You're from another dimension!"  
  
"Nani?!" Barked Otousama.  
  
He glared balefully up at them, but it seemed that he only put half of his heart into it because soon after his facefaulted, and his hands were cradling his head. "Don't remind me," he said.  
  
So with the portals gone . . . he couldn't go back home? That's why he was so depressed?  
  
Bra had a simple solution to his problem, "Don't worry. We can help you get back home."  
  
Reuniting the incredibly sexy guy from out of the blue with his family seemed much more important than marrying him at the moment. Besides, she was getting sick of the despair rolling off him. It made her stomach queasy.  
  
"Really?" Asked Gokuu. "How can we do that?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Gokuu-san, do you remember a little thing - seven little things called the dragonballs?"  
  
His eyes widened in understanding, "Yeah! That can definately help him!"  
  
The young man's scowl returned, "What the fuck am I going to do with dragon testicles?" Causing Piccolo and Vegeta to crack up. Bra did so for another reason because soon after he said that came this through her head, [Besides the obvious . . .]  
  
Gokuu looked from him to Bra like a tennis court match for a while, and then asked Bra, "Wait a minute . . . Are we still talking about the same thing here?"  
  
Still giggling, she patted his shoulder, "Ignore him. He doesn't know what we know."  
  
Gokuu nodded dubviously, "If you say so . . ."  
  
She turned to him, "The dragonballs are seven spheres with stars inside them. If you collect all seven, you can call Shenron, and he'll grant any wish within his power."  
  
He narrowed his eyes, "And what if he can't do anything?"  
  
"There isn't a lot that Shenron can't do."  
  
"I don't know," said Piccolo, "from what Kami understands of these portals, they don't lead to a dimension within this one or a dimension that this one is in. These portals lead to completely different dimensions that are in no way connected to ours."  
  
The young man snorted, "They used to."  
  
"So," he said, ignoring his pessimism, "Shenron might not have the power to create a barrier that was never there between the dimensions."  
  
His despair - which had been lowering - went up again, and Bra bit her lip, "That doesn't mean that Shenron *doesn't* have the power though. It's still worth a shot."  
  
"Then," Gokuu began, "it's settled!"  
  
"Don't tell me that I have to go through some stupid trials," the young man sighed.  
  
"Iya, they're just scattered all across Chikyuu. They can take a lifetime to find, but we-"  
  
"Whatever," he said, and then he took off the white bandana around his forehead. At first, Bra thought that the thin horizontal line on his forehead was a scar, but then it opened. A third eye! He closed his red eyes, and the third violet one glowed green for a moment. He said, "There's one in your home. A small orange ball with four red stars in it."  
  
"Ha - hai," Gokuu stammered. "I kind of have a soft spot for it. You see-"  
  
"You used to think that the spirit of your jiji was in it," he murmured, almost as if asleep. And it looked like he was with his eyes closed, and still standing. "And you still like to think that this is true."  
  
Which caused mouths to drop on almost every face except Vegeta and Piccolo's. They scowled.  
  
He frowned, "You killed him by becoming an . . . Oozaru. You stepped on him. It was an accident." Then his eyes opened, "What are you, Son Gokuu?"  
  
"This is too weird," said Pan. "Can you tell the future?"  
  
"Iya."  
  
"Can you levitate things?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Can you control people's minds?"  
  
"Only the weak-minded."  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: Star Wars!  
  
*-*-*  
  
Before she could continue, Gohan clamped a hand over her mouth, "Gomen nasai, Sanjiyan-san."  
  
"Jaganshi," he said.  
  
"But that means . . . you're a youkai!"  
  
"That should have been a given when you saw my Jagan," he said gesturing toward his third eye that was no longer glowing. His red eyes opened. "I found the other six."  
  
Piccolo snorted, "Bring them to us, and we'll summon Shenron for you."  
  
"Why can't I do it myself?"  
  
"We've had too many . . . mishaps in the past."  
  
He nodded as if he knew exactly what they were talking about - and he probably did, who knows what kind of things that he had seen in Gokuu's head - and then he was gone.  
  
Gokuu snapped out of his stupor, "Hey! He's fast! I just barely saw him leave!"  
  
"We didn't see him move at all," grumbled Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, did we ever catch his name?"  
  
"Anou . . ." Pan thought this over, "He never said it."  
  
"Who cares?" Otousama said, "He's going to be gone soon anyway."  
  
[Sayounara, Jaganshi-san.]  
  
[Sayounara, Bishoujo-chan.]  
  
She had a blush on her face the entire trip home.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Iie, Iya - No  
  
Imoutochan, Imouto - Younger Sister  
  
Ojiisan, Jiisan, Jiji - Grandfather  
  
Oozaru - Big Monkey  
  
Sanjiyan - A/N: I don't have a true translation for this. I've heard this guy called Sanjiyan before, and it's basically supposed to mean a person with three eyes.  
  
Jaganshi - Master of the Evil Eye  
  
Jagan - Evil Eye  
  
Tip: The best way to tell these two words apart is fairly simple. Jaganshi has one more kanji than Jagan. While Jagan only has the kanji for evil and eye, Jaganshi also has the kanji for master. So Evil Eye's Master, or Master of the Evil Eye.  
  
Bishoujo - Beautiful Girl  
  
*-*-*  
  
Great. I've started yet another fic. Don't be proud of me! I have four others in the making! 'A Losing Battle,' 'Pregnant Fathers,' 'Silver,' and 'Wakagaeru.' There's also another fic somewhat in the making that I plan to be a songfic. A *whopper* of a songfic, but still a songfic.  
  
Maybe I'll take a slight break by writing this new monster before continueing the others. I need a break. I keep on beating on myself for not finishing the other fics.  
  
For those that have read 'A Losing Battle:' I'm going to finish up the next chapter, and stash it up sometime this week. There's one or two more scenes that I want to finish up. It's way too short as it is this moment.  
  
Readers of 'Pregnant Fathers:' Sorry! The second chapter won't show up for a while. Please be patient!  
  
For those reading 'Silver:' Well, I planned for this story to take a while between chapters anyways. I don't want to screw up all the suspense and mystery to it!  
  
'Wakagaeru' fans: Anou . . . Hentai! All of you! Anyway, I only wanted to write a tanpen - short story - for this once a month anyway. So, I'm slightly good with that.  
  
Fuck, and I have 'The Dragon's Hoard' on hiatis. That's never happened before. So, I'm pretty busy with all these serious fics. Sorry, to those that have been waiting for them! I just need a break! This is kind of like for 'Jaganshi ga Boku no Nagaisu ni Iru!' It's going to be about twice as long as that one. Maybe more. But that's not what I'm talking about with similarities.  
  
'Jaganshi ga Boku no Nagaisu ni Iru!' was written for my amusement, and thankfully, everyone else loved it too. Hopefully, you'll all like this just as much, if not more.  
  
Ja mata!  
  
*-*-*  
  
P.S.  
  
Yes, there is a reason for it being called 'Valentine's Day.'  
  
*-*-* 


	2. Chapter Two

*-*-*  
  
I'm Kind of Glad That Guy Stabbed You  
  
*-*-*  
  
Valentine's Day  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*-*-*  
  
"" is for speech.  
  
'' is for thoughts.  
  
[] is for telepathy.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Bra did not want to sleep. Wanting, instead, to wait for the Jaganshi to come back with the dragonballs. He would find them all tonight. She was certain. Piccolo - and everyone else - was waiting downstairs in the living room. Niisan had said that he would come get her when he came, but something in his eyes made her realize that he was lying. Trunks didn't trust him anymore than Vegeta and Piccolo. He would find the dragonballs, bring them here, Piccolo would summon Shenron, and he would wish himself away.  
  
Sighing quite patheically - in her opinion - Bra rolled off the bed, and onto her feet. She changed into good jeans, a blue tank top, and a red overshirt. As silently as she could manage, she opened her balcony window, and climbed down the drain pipe. She could have sworn that this noise - though it was very little - would make Piccolo rush to see what it was.  
  
No one came though, and Bra mentally made a note to herself. 'Piccolo can be trusted with secrets.'  
  
Snickering, she ran down the street, and when she was far enough, slipped into the woods on the other side of the road. She opened her mind to his position and feelings, and was surprised to find that he was . . .  
  
Right above her, standing on a treebranch. Bra gasped, and looked up, "Jaganshi-san! What are you doing here?"  
  
"What are *you* doing here?" he smirked.  
  
She snapped, "You know, this is Capsule Corp. property, and I am its hieress. And . . . I asked you first."  
  
He dropped to the ground beside her, and cocked his head to the side as he looked at her, "I followed your rei'ryoku since it was easier to sense than the others. I figured that you'd be back home by now."  
  
Bra realized that he wasn't wearing his cloak, and that it was serving as a makeshift bag for several round objects. She smiled - a little sadly, but it was a smile - "You found all seven?"  
  
He nodded, "The dragonball with the four stars wasn't as easy to get as I had first thought. Son's mate is one hell-bent bitch."  
  
Mate? She giggled. That was what Otousama called Kaasan sometimes, and he referred to Chichi as 'Kakarotto's mate' all the time. He began walking back to the road, and she stepped up to walk beside him. He glanced at her, but said nothing, so Bra attempted at conversation, "What's your imouto's name?"  
  
He shook his head, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to be gone in a couple minutes."  
  
"That's true . . . So, you're not going to tell me your name?"  
  
The young man scowled slightly, "Piccolo, are you going to come out, or am I going to have to drag you out?"  
  
The Namek appeared from out of the bushes from the side of the road, as did Yamucha and Tenshinhan. He asked, "Bra, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was bored," she snorted.  
  
Piccolo scowled, but nodded - he knew the truth: she had went out to look for the youkai - "And what are *you* doing?"  
  
He lifted his cloak slightly to catch their attention, "I was done looking for these things, and I saw her, so I followed."  
  
He grunted, and he and the others lifted up into the air, Bra following soon after. As they flew toward Capsule Corp. the Jaganshi leapt from treebranch to treebranch.  
  
Calling down to him, Bra giggled, "Don't you know how to fly?"  
  
"Not in this form," was his answer, and it was hardly informative.  
  
The others looked at each other worriedly, and Bra gritted her teeth. They didn't like him, trust him, or believe his story. Tenshinhan probably thought that he had destroyed those portals to get closer to them. Make them all pity him so that he could go amongst them unnoticed, and then he would turn on them at the last moment.  
  
However, Bra couldn't bring herself to believe this line of thinking. The feelings that he had felt that night had been much too real. The feelings that she felt now were too real. He was excited. Happy even in a strange way. The despair was still there, and the loneliness, but, then again, Bra didn't think that those things would ever go away. She had felt traces of it before he had attempted suicide. Tiny traces.  
  
So he was always slightly depressed on some level. And that night those feelings had gone over the edge.  
  
He was the withdrawn type. Whoever was on the other side of those portals - he cared about them deeply, though he probably didn't show it to them very often. In this way, he reminded her of Otousama and Piccolo, however, whatever had happened to this young man had been intense. What kind of world what he from? How terrible was it that it created this poor aloof soul? Did he have anyone other than his imouto to seek refuge with?  
  
They landed in the backyard of Capsule Corp., and he landed in the tree that was beside her window. He dropped nonchalantly to the ground. Vegeta - whom had come outside with the others - snarled at him, "You're leaving finally?"  
  
Bra felt something in the pit of her stomach, and it took her a moment to realize that the young man was projecting a lot of . . . it wasn't a feeling really, but he was feeling it right now, and projecting a lot of it. He was tired; exhuasted in a strange sense. She could almost hear his thoughts, 'Another place that I am not welcome . . .'  
  
He probably didn't have anyone else other than his imouto, and, suddenly, Bra was struck with the urge to make sure that he made it home. To his imouto. He didn't deserve to be taken from his only family. Even if he was a youkai. A Jaganshi.  
  
The young man snorted, but nodded, tossing his cloak with the dragonballs inside toward them. Gokuu - whom obviously thought nothing wrong with him - smiled at him before opening the cloak to reveal the dragonballs, and summoning Shenron.  
  
Several things happened. The balls began to glow, and the sky above darkened into black, except the east horizon which was now dawning. It had been a long night. Next, from the balls shot a great, green, Chinese dragon. Shenron.  
  
Bra always felt a certain bit of terror whenever she saw Shenron, and she expected the same - if not similar - fear from the Jaganshi. However, he stared up at Shenron as if the dragon were his salvation. His hope. She swallowed nothing, and made her own silent wish that his hopes would not be dashed.  
  
"SPEAK NOW! MAKE YOUR TWO WISHES!" Came the booming voice of the dragon, Shenron.  
  
"Ohayou, Shenron-sama!" Called Gokuu.   
  
"GREETINGS, SON-SAN! MAKE YOUR WISH!"  
  
"We wish that our new Jaganshi friend can be teleported back to his home dimension!"  
  
Shenron made a deep rumbling, humming to himself in thought before saying, "THIS CANNOT BE DONE! MAKE ANOTHER WISH!"  
  
The Jaganshi ran up next to Gokuu, and shouted, "I wish that there was a portal between this dimension and mine!"  
  
"THIS CANNOT BE DONE!" He repeated. "MAKE A WISH THAT I CAN PERFORM, OR LET ME REST!"  
  
"What *can* you do to bring me back home?!" Such despair was settling in him; more than before. This was it. If Shenron couldn't do anything, who could?  
  
The dragon mumbled low in his throat, and then said, "NOTHING!"  
  
"There is . . . nothing . . . ?" He choked back a sob, and bellowed, "Chikushoume!"  
  
Kuririn blanched, "Watch your language!"  
  
"'Watch my language?!'" He raged, "Why should I, bakayarou?!"  
  
"There are young girls here that don't need to hear such crude words!" Kuririn covered his musume's ears, and Marron looked at him curiously.  
  
Marron sighed, "Tousan, I'm twenty-seven."  
  
The Jaganshi snorted at them, and looked back at the dragon when it boomed, "MAKE YOUR WISH!"  
  
Bra heard him murmur, "I did . . ."  
  
Gokuu sympathized, "Hey, we'll let you make any wish you want. Be it for the most comfortable panties or immortality."  
  
"Son!" Piccolo barked, "Don't let him make that wish!"  
  
Snorting, the Jaganshi whispered, "I used to want to be immortal, but now . . . What would be the point? Why prolong my misery until far after the End of Time?" He dropped to his knees, "Shenron, go back to from whence you came. I don't want to look at you." Shenron seemed to shoot a pitying glance at him before vanishing within the dragonballs. He said, "What a waste of time and effort."  
  
"That's not true!" Said Gokuu. "Now we know that Shenron can't send you back!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: Anou . . . Gokuu . . .  
  
*-*-*  
  
He sent a withering stare at the Saiyajin that didn't seem to perturb Gokuu's grin at all, "What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, now we can look for other ways to send you back home! Maybe Yama Ou-sama can do something for you!"  
  
"You mean," he began, "Enma Daiou?"  
  
"Well . . . I guess that we can talk to him too," said Gokuu, scratching his head.  
  
Piccolo shook his head, "You shouldn't confuse Son, Jaganshi." He turned to the Saiyajin, "Yama Ou-sama and Enma Daiou-sama are the same person, Son."  
  
"Oh!" Gokuu nodded, "I get it."  
  
"Whatever," he said, "I don't see how you could get to him though. When I tried to reach Reikai, it was inaccessible to me."  
  
"Rei . . . kai . . . ?" Came the confused Gokuu's question.  
  
Vegeta growled, "What the fuck is a Reikai?"  
  
The Namek smirked, "That's a pretty old name for Yama Ou-sama's realm. I haven't heard it called that in a good hundred years." Somehow, Bra knew that the more Kami-side of Piccolo was talking. He resumed, "His realms probably can't be entered the way that you've tried. The only ways we know are through the Lookout and Son."  
  
"Son?" He looked at Gokuu curiously.  
  
"Hai! My Instant Transmission can get you there in no time!"  
  
He stared at him before nodding, and Bra felt a pang of homesickness from him. Something about Gokuu reminded him of someone from home?  
  
"First, I want to take a nap."  
  
Bra suppressed the urge to giggle. That had sounded way too cute to come from his dirty mouth.  
  
"A nap?" Stammered Gokuu.  
  
"Ha!" Vegeta exclaimed, "The little baby wants to take a nap?!"  
  
"Precisely," he said with all seriousness. "I just traveled around the world, attempted suicide, and fought two youkai. I never got any sleep between the three. I need a lot of sleep to replenish my you`ryoku."  
  
Bulma smiled, "And I bet you're ravenous too, right?"  
  
"Iya," he said, "I don't need to eat very much. Demo . . ." at this point he seemed to think that he might have been intruding upon them, and he absently played with a broken nail, "some soba would be nice."  
  
Bulma's smile grew, "Follow me, honey, I'll set you up with some good ol' tsukimisoba, and then I can find a bed for you."  
  
"You don't need to find me a bed. I can sleep in one of your trees." When Kaasan looked at him in disbelief, he shrugged, "I don't like beds. I've always slept in trees except for a couple times."  
  
"I don't care. This is going to be one of your exceptions."  
  
He looked as if he was about to protest, but he stopped, another pang of homesickness attacking him, and yet something close to amusement flashed through him. He said softly, "Fine."  
  
Bulma nodded as if expecting him to agree all along, "This way, sweetie."  
  
Otousama snorted, and also followed the Jaganshi and Bulma, scowling at the slighter man's back. The young man glanced back at Vegeta, and sneered at him. He felt even more amused now, but not from similarities with the people around him and the people from his home dimension.  
  
Bra smiled at Marron and Pan before all three trailed after them. Several stomachs behind them rumbled, and Gokuu called out to his wife, "Chichi! Can you cook up something for us too?!"  
  
She saw Videl and Chichi roll their eyes. Chichi said, "All right, Gokuu, what do my three boys want?"  
  
Gokuu, Gohan, and Goten ordered their meals, and the five remaining Son family members went into the Briefs' kitchen.  
  
Videl asked, "Bulma-kun, can Chichi-san and I use your kitchen?"  
  
"Sure thing," she pointed toward the pantry. "Just grab what you need from the pantry."  
  
When the young man sat at the table, Tunks came in, and sat across from him, scowling at him whenever Kaasan wasn't looking. He opted to ignore Bra's niisan, and looked around the kitchen. When Piccolo entered, he showed no qualms with letting Bulma know that he didn't like their guest.  
  
"Bra-chan," Bulma said, "why don't you and the girls show him to a bed? Make him feel at home. This is going to take a while. We're feeding seven Saiyajin after all."  
  
Just as Kuririn just walked in, Marron took his right arm - after which, Kuririn groaned pathetically - and ushered him to the hallway with Bra and Pan chasing after. Marron fingered the bandage on the arm that she was holding, and then blushed, stopping, when she realized that he was wrinkling his brow at her.  
  
"Anou . . ." she asked referring to the bandage about his arm, "are you hurt?"  
  
"Iya," he looked pointedly at her holding his right arm, and she dropped it. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned to Bra, "Where's a room? Your ofukuro wanted you to find me one."  
  
Wishing that he would have more time to spend with them - because otherwise she would have picked a room closer to her own - Bra showed him to one of the guest rooms on the first floor. He circled it a few times before asking, "Can one of you get my cloak?"  
  
It was still outside with the dragonballs. Marron rushed out of the room - obviously not wanting to stay around him very long - and he stared after her.  
  
Pan whispered to Bra as if something had just occured to her, "Bra-chan, when's your birthday party?"  
  
"Where did that come from?" Bra asked.  
  
She shrugged. Apparently, she didn't want to let the Jaganshi know that he made her uneasy, "I just wanted to know."  
  
"Kaasan said that I can have it sometime next weekend."  
  
Marron rushed into the room, and handed him his cloak. She tried to smile at him, but he wasn't looking at them. He was looking out a window, and Bra could have sworn that he was looking at a tree.  
  
He sat cross legged on the bed, and tilted his head to the side, "Can I sleep now?"  
  
"Gomen!" Marron exclaimed, and pulled the two Saiyajin out of the room with her. She slammed the door, and then blushed when she realized that Bra and Pan were staring at her, "He makes me nervous."  
  
Pan laughed, "He makes everyone nervous."  
  
"Not me," said Bra.  
  
"Nani?!" Pan covered her own mouth, and looked around. When no one was came running, she whispered, "What do you mean?"  
  
"He's just another version of Otousama and Piccolo. They aren't that different from them."  
  
"Un, and you remember what they used to be," Pan said. "Murderers."  
  
"And what makes you think that he's one?"  
  
"You just said that he reminds you of Vegeta and Piccolo."  
  
"He has an imouto. He was apologizing to her when he attempted suicide, remember? He might have been a murderer in the past, but, surely, he's changed by now." 'I only wish that I could have seen his transformation.'  
  
The other Saiyajin girl sighed, and Marron said, "Don't go assuming things, Bra-chan."  
  
She shrugged, "Besides, if he was a murderer, wouldn't he go around like Piccolo and Otousama had? Like the androids, Cell, and Majin Buu? They terrorized Chikyuu."  
  
The door behind them opened, and the Jaganshi brought Bra over so that he could murmur low into her ear, "If I am so much like this Vegeta and Piccolo, then you know that I am someone to fear. Now, go away."  
  
Then he shut the door, and Bra stuck her tongue out at the door.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Chikushoume - Son-of-a-Bitch  
  
Bakayarou - Asshole  
  
You'ryoku - Demon Power  
  
Shikashi, Demo - However / But  
  
Soba - Buckwheat Noodles  
  
Tsukimisoba - Buckwheat Noodles with Egg  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Bra-chan! Go get our guest! It's time to eat!" Came the call of her kaasan.  
  
Bra bidded her will, and headed toward the room. Pan and Marron had been giving her weird looks. That might have been because of the way that she and the Jaganshi had acted around each other, or it might have had to do with the depressed look on her face.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks seemed to think that he had attempted something, but at Bra's insistence, they didn't go bash his face in. She remembered his strength if they didn't. He had been about to go higher than Super Saiyajin 3 ki levels, and probably far beyond that. There was no need to risk their hides if they tried to take him on after all. The Jaganshi would probably wipe the floor with them. Bra didn't want Otousama and Niisan to get hurt.  
  
When she opened the door, she grimaced. He wasn't there! She searched for his ki, and she smiled when it turned out to be outside. She crawled out of the open window, and went to the other side of the house where he was resting in the tree by her balcony.  
  
"Jaganshi-san!" She shouted, and his ruby red eyes opened.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"It's time to eat. You better hurry, or it'll be gone soon. Even your speed can't compare to a Saiyajin's appetite. Never mind seven." With that said, Bra hurried to get her own share of food before everyone else ate it.  
  
When they arrived, side-by-side, Bulma was guarding a plate of tsukimisoba for their guest. She smiled brilliantly when he came in, and then frowned, "Why were you two outside?"  
  
"He was bunking in a tree," Bra smiled.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes, and handed his meal to him, "A word from the wise: don't sit near Gokuu." He glanced over at the table, and the only two other seats available were right across from him. He scowled as Bulma said, "I guess that I spoke too soon."  
  
Bra and the young man sat across from the Saiyajin that was enhaling his food. Actually, all of the Saiyajin were enhaling their food, but none quite as sloppily and quickly as Son Gokuu. The other unfortunates sitting near him knew well to keep their eyes closed as often as possible, but the Jaganshi did not know this, and kept scowling at the being sitting across from him. Gokuu ate his meal oblivious to him.  
  
After he was finally finished with his meal, he blinked in surprise at the glowering youkai, "Anou . . . Gomen, Jaganshi-san. I'm told that I'm a little messy when eating."  
  
"I see," he said dully, and then went to picking out the food pieces that had fallen into his tsukimisoba from Gokuu. He had barely touched his food, and now since the eighth wonder of the world was done eating, he could finish his meal.  
  
However, this caught attention that he did not want.  
  
Chichi asked, "How can you eat so little? My boys would keel over and die if they ate as much as you. If I had known that Bulma was planning to starve you, I would have made you some of my wonderful miso soup."  
  
He looked as if he wanted to grit his fangs, but was restraining himself, and was effectively ignoring her.  
  
She snorted, "You're some kind of anorexic, aren't you? I've never seen a fighter eat such little portions. What's wrong with you?"  
  
Sighing, he answered, "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm a youkai, and there are several ways that we can replenish our you'ryoku depending on our strengths and weaknesses."  
  
Chichi rolled her eyes, "And you starve yourself why?"  
  
This time he did grit his fangs, "I am not starving myself. I don't eat a lot because it puts weight on me, and I need to stay as light as possible to maintain my speed."  
  
She humphed, "And how do you make up for what you have lost?"  
  
"I sleep a lot. Now, that I've answered your questions, can I eat my measly meal in peace?"  
  
Bra smiled quietly to herself. He was the exact opposite of a Saiyajin. They ate a lot, and slept little.  
  
Chichi growled before walking away quickly, and saying, "Such a rude youkai!"  
  
[She expected a *polite* youkai?]  
  
Bra bit her lip to suppress a giggle, [Don't mind her, Jaganshi-san. She thinks that everyone should be polite.]  
  
His fangs showed in a toothy grin, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, [Even Vegeta and Piccolo?]  
  
[Especially Otousama and Piccolo,] she stood, and walked out of the kitchen, trying out talking telepathically to him from far away. [What happened between you two anyway?]  
  
[She didn't believe that Gokuu was letting me collect the dragonballs. I spent half an hour trying to convince her before I just grabbed it, and ran.]  
  
So, he could be patient, but he had stripped of any patience for Chichi. Which meant that if he showed any impatience with Bra, then she would back down because he was pretty nasty to those he had no patience for.  
  
She mentally slapped herself for thinking of a future for her and the Jaganshi. He was going to be leaving soon.  
  
[So, you Saiyajin are telepathic too.]  
  
[It's more of a learned skill.]  
  
He was silent for a couple minutes before he said, [Youkai that learn how to communicate through telepathy aren't usually as good at communicating as you. Especially at such a young age.]  
  
[Is that a compliment?]  
  
[Merely an observation.] He felt slightly confused. [I'm going to finish my nap. Ja.]  
  
Bra smiled, and stopped talking with him. She was proud of herself; she had walked all the way to her room without breaking contact.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He tried not to let them see how nervous that he was, but he was fairly certain that Piccolo, Vegeta, and the boyish Gokuu already knew. Somehow. He scowled at Gokuu, but all he did was stop eating long enough to smile and wave.  
  
Hiei had finished his nap a couple minutes ago - actually Bulma had screeched at him for sleeping in a tree - and now he was waiting for Gokuu finish his meal.  
  
Sighing, he leaned up against the outside wall of the strange, large, round building. Everything was so different here. The loud, noisy cities and their nightlife were the same as in his dimension, and the ningen here were the same stupid creatures that defiled the very air with their being. However, the houses, the structures of the buildings, the essence of the air, the echos of waves revertebrating throughout this world . . .  
  
There was always something familiar that would put him at ease, but then something would seem to slap him in the face with its difference from his home dimension, mocking him. Hiei just wanted to go home, and forget that he had ever felt this weak before. If he wasn't careful, he might begin to miss the oaf.  
  
Gokuu called, "Hey! We can go now, Jaganshi-san!"  
  
He let a smile slip across his face before walking toward the enthusiastic Gokuu. Jaganshi-san was a rather interesting title after all.  
  
Bra and the other half Saiyajin female ran past him toward Gokuu, and Bra asked, "Gokuu-san, can we come? We've never been to Yama Ou-sama's realm."  
  
"Bra-chan, magomusume, we're just going to talk to Yama Ou-sama for a little bit, and then the youkai is going home," he said.  
  
Pan said, "Jiisan, please? I want to see it too!"  
  
He sighed, "Oh, all right, but when the youkai is home, we have to go straight home, okay?"  
  
They nodded, smiling, "Hai!"  
  
He placed his hands on their shoulders, and nodded at Hiei, "Come on, Jaganshi-san, grab one of their hands."  
  
Hiei scowled slightly, and took Pan's hand, "Hurry up."  
  
The fool just grinned, and suddenly . . .  
  
They weren't on Bra's lawn?  
  
Glancing around, Hiei noted that they were in a large room as if made for a giant. Enma Daiou was supposed to be rather large, so he assumed that this would be adequate quarters for him. Then he realized that the wall beside him was really just an enormous desk, and that the three Saiyajin were flying up the side of it. Likely to confront Enma Daiou.  
  
He took a great leap, and landed on the desktop, not needing flight, the three Saiyajin landing a few seconds later behind him.  
  
Enma Daiou boomed, "Gokuu! I've been expecting you! This young man is the Jaganshi that you were bringing to me?"  
  
"Hai!" Gokuu said. "We have a favor to ask you, Yama Ou-sama."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You see, he's from another dimension, and he wants to go home."  
  
He smiled, "A simple process, Gokuu. Just tell me what dimension he's from, and I'll send him right over." Enma pulled out a large manuscript, and unfolded it out on his desk. It seemed to be a map of the dimensions. However, hadn't they said that they were seperate dimensions? The dimensions shown on this map were - if Hiei wasn't mistaken - the dimensions within this one!  
  
"Enma Daiou," the giant looked startled at the use of the name, "I'm not from any of these dimensions. I'm from a dimension seperate from this one."  
  
"Well then . . . I can't help you."  
  
"Nani?!" Gokuu cried out.  
  
Not another disappointment. He growled, "Why not?"  
  
He sighed patiently, "There is nothing between the dimensions. The only being that I can think of that could create something out of nothing is long dead."  
  
Gokuu said, "Then maybe we can wish him back to life with the dragonballs!"  
  
"Nope," Enma said, "no can do, Gokuu. He died from natural causes, using up all of his ki to create the universes."  
  
"Oh, *that* being," he said.  
  
"Then I'm stuck here," Hiei groaned.  
  
"Sumimasen, Jaganshi-san," Gokuu murmured. "I thought that this would work. So, Yama Ou-sama . . . No one can do anything for him?"  
  
"There is nothing that anyone can do now. By now, the portals that he traveled through have finally run out of the ki that the first being had put in them. Shikashi . . . you can keep in contact with those in the other dimension."  
  
Hiei's eyes widened, "Hontou ni? Nan ka?  
  
He smiled, obviously pleased that he could help in some small way, "Summon Shenron, and wish for an Inter-Dimensional Communicator for this dimension, and then make another wish for another IDC for the other dimension. Oh, and make sure to tell Shenron where the IDC should end up in the other dimension, otherwise, it'll end up floating in space. You'll be able to talk to them, and see them through a screen. We have some ourselves, but we can't give you any. You see, they aren't very easy to make, and we don't have very many."  
  
Put it in Yuusuke's pocket. Then they would get it. "Doumo! Gokuu, let's go!" Suddenly, Hiei had the greatest urge to see their faces.  
  
He placed his hands on Hiei and Bra's shoulder, and Pan took Bra's hand . . .  
  
Bra's lawn.  
  
The half Koorime took off to where the dragonballs had been taken as Bulma and the others talked with Gokuu. Taking the dragonballs out to the lawn, Hiei tapped his foot as he waited for Gokuu to tell the others why the Jaganshi was still here, and what they were planning to do now.  
  
Bulma exclaimed, "Yama Ou-sama is almost as smart as me! If I had known about those IDCs then I would have suggested the same!"  
  
"Gokuu . . ." he gently reminded.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Gokuu turned to the dragonballs, and summoned Shenron, "Konnichiwa, Shenron-sama!"  
  
"KONNICHIWA, SON-SAN! MAKE YOUR FIRST WISH!"  
  
"Shenron!" Hiei shouted, "I wish that I had an Inter-Dimensional Communicator!" He felt something land in his pocket, and he pulled out something that looked similar to a handheld T.V.  
  
"IT IS DONE! MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH!"  
  
"I wish that Urameshi Yuusuke had an IDC in his pocket!"  
  
"IT IS DONE!" The balls swallowed Shenron, and the balls burst to different corners of Chikyuu.  
  
This had gone unnoticed by Hiei however because he was scanning through a list on the screen of the IDC.  
  
Urabon'e.  
  
Uragaki'nin.  
  
Uragirimono.  
  
Urameshi Yuusuke. He chose this name, and soon a ring - like that of a telephone - took up. Hiei was vaguely aware of the people around him watching him closely, but he ignored them.  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: All right here's some pics of this guy for those that are still oblivious to who these people are.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Island/3226/gallery/yyh/yuhair.gif  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is him with his hair down, but . . . isn't he cute?!  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bridge/7880/yyh/yusuke9.jpg  
  
A/N: Big smile!  
  
*-*-*  
  
The screen then showed the confused face of Urameshi Yuusuke. His short black hair was slicked back with gel, and his chocolate brown eyes suddenly flashed with excitement, "Hiei! Where the hell have you been?! And what the hell is this thing?!"  
  
"It - It's an Inter-Dimensional Communicator." He took a deep breath, "And I'm in another dimension."  
  
"Oh . . . so, how'd I get this?"  
  
"I made a wish to the dragon, Shenron."  
  
"Anou . . . you named it?"  
  
"Not *my* dragon, baka! The dragon of the dragonballs! My Koku Ryuu Ha doesn't have a name!"  
  
"Well, you do call it Koku Ryuu Ha . . ."  
  
"Yuusuke!"  
  
"So, when are you coming home?"  
  
Hiei bit his lip, "I'm not, Yuusuke."  
  
"Oh? You find some chick over there or something? I thought that you and Mukuro had something going on."  
  
Hiei snarled, "She's my leige lady, Chikushou, not my koibito!"  
  
He snickered, "So, if you're not with Mukuro, then what about Kurama?"  
  
"I'm not gay!"  
  
"Fine! Fine! Whatever you say! What about Yukina? I wouldn't think that you'd *ever* want to leave *her* behind."  
  
Sighing, he said, "Yuusuke, I *can't* come back. It's impossible."  
  
"Nani?" He whispered, "Hiei, what's going on?"  
  
"I'm in another dimension, the portals collapsed, and since there isn't anyone alive that can make something out of nothing, I can't come home."  
  
"Oh . . . Oh, kuso . . . Kuso . . . Shimatta . . . Kuso . . . Hiei . . ." Yuusuke looked around quite helplessly. "This is big . . . Kuso! Hiei, there has to be a way back! What about that dragon?!"  
  
"Don't you think that I already tried that?! It was the first thing that I did! Shenron doesn't have that kind of power! He probably turned air particles into whatever makes these things up!"  
  
"There has to be something!" He shouted desperately, "Anything?!"  
  
"Urusai! There is nothing that we can do!"  
  
*-*-*  
  
A/N: It took me a while to find a picture of just her, so take a look:  
  
http://www.geocities.com/blueangelamber/keikovolleyball.jpg  
  
A/N: Thank you, Kohaku-chan, for putting up this pic! Doumo! So, this is her when she had pigtails . . . It's still a picture.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bridge/7880/yyh/yyhgroup3.jpg  
  
A/N: Okay, so this one is a group pic, but I like what they did with Yukina's hair. It's so cute! Anyway, from left to right: Yukina, Keiko, and Botan. And that ball in Keiko's hand is . . . well, it's either a deformed Puu, or it's an actual ball with the image of Puu on it.  
  
*-*-*  
  
He was about to shout something again when someone off-screen said, "Yuusuke, what is that thing? Do you have another mission from Botan?" Keiko, Yuusuke's wife, came on-screen, "Gomen nasai, Hiei-san, but Yuusuke can't play with you boys right now."  
  
"Keiko, urusai!"  
  
She squeeked, and then shouted, "You're not on our Christmas Card List anymore!"  
  
"I wouldn't be there to recieve them anyway. Not where I am."  
  
"Where . . . you are?" She looked from Hiei to Yuusuke, "What's going on?"  
  
"Keiko," Yuusuke began, "Hiei's stuck in some other dimension, and . . . he can't come back. So . . . who are your friends?"  
  
Hiei started, and looked around, realizing that two Saiyajin were peeking over his shoulder, "Anou . . . these are Gokuu and Vegeta. Vegeta's musume was the one that told me about the dragonballs."  
  
He nodded, "Well, Vegeta-san, Gokuu-san, I have to ask you two a big favor."  
  
"What's that?" Gokuu asked.  
  
"I don't think that you understand, Gokuu-san. This is a major, mundo, enormous, huge favor. You gotta tell me that you'll do it no matter what."  
  
Was he . . . ?  
  
He was, "Yuusuke, don't you dare . . ."  
  
"Hiei, just shut up. Well? What do you guys say?" He looked them both over, and saw their grim faces, "Hey, don't worry. Nobody's gonna get hurt." Then he snickered, "Unless Hiei's gonna be difficult."  
  
Gokuu and Vegeta shared a look, and then Gokuu said, "Okay, we'll do it."  
  
Hiei groaned as Yuusuke smiled, "Take care of our favorite freak for us. He needs all the friends that he can get." Yuusuke laughed when he saw their shocked faces, "What did you guys think that I was going to ask you?!"  
  
Gokuu laughed too, "Gomen! It's just that we've come to expect the worst out of things."  
  
"I think that I get what you mean, Gokuu," Yuusuke smiled, and then he frowned. "Hey, Hiei, we got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that" - the biggest, silliest grin that he had ever seen stretched out across Yuusuke's face - "I'm gonna be a tousan!"  
  
Hiei smirked, "Omedetou, Yuusuke. I'm guessing that the bad news is that I won't be there."  
  
Yuusuke snickered, "Nah, Kuwabara proposed to Yukina."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I don't think that he's even seen her since a couple weeks ago." Yuusuke smiled sadly, "Yeah, I wanted you to be one of the kid's godfathers. You can still be one, but . . . you're not here to actually be with him. You know? You three would have spoiled him silly."  
  
Hiei nodded, "Hai, Kurama especially. He loves children."  
  
The Reikai Tantei sighed, "Well, I guess that I'm gonna go tell the others now. Hey! I'll bring this thing, and we can all talk. Maybe we can meet the rest of your new friends properly, ne?"  
  
Once again, Hiei looked around, and noticed that Piccolo and Yamucha were checking the IDC out too. The Jaganshi nodded, "Maybe."  
  
"Ja ne!" And then Yuusuke murmured to himself, "Now, how do I . . . ? Oh! Here it-!" And then the screen went out.  
  
"So, now, we're stuck with you."  
  
Hiei growled, "Vegeta, I've been getting a little sick of you."  
  
"Oh? Well then, boy, you're as much stuck with me as I am with you, so deal with it."  
  
On a whim, Hiei contacted Bra, [You're related to him?] "I'd rather not, but since Yuusuke made you promise to bug me, then I guess that I'm going to have to."  
  
"Come on," Gokuu said, "Vegeta isn't that bad, Hiei."  
  
[He's right, Hiei-san. Otousama is . . .]  
  
[Hmm, he's related to *you,* so maybe he's not too terrible of a person.] "Maybe, but right now, I don't like him." Hiei glanced discreetly over at her, and realized that she was blushing just slightly, hiding it from the others.  
  
Bulma snorted, "All right! Vegeta, Hiei, stop being silly!" When she was certain that everyone was quiet, she nodded to herself, "Now, let's go inside and get something to eat while we wait. Hiei can take another nap." Hiei nodded in agreement, and trailed off toward the tree outside Bra's window, jumping up into a branch. Bulma stood under the tree, and called up to him, "Where do you plan to stay anyway?"  
  
"I can live on the land," he murmured, trying to get in a comfortable position.  
  
Just as Bulma was about to open her mouth, Vegeta sneered, covering before said mouth, "I'm sorry to see you go, Hiei."  
  
Hiei gritted his fangs, and growled low in his throat, "Know what? I don't feel very tired right now. Maybe we can spar while we wait for Yuusuke to get the others together. Knowing him, it'll take quite a while for him to round them up."  
  
Vegeta's eye twitched, "Sounds like fun. Oh," he pointed at his katana, "I suggest that you don't use that. It would be quite useless against me."  
  
Laughing, Hiei said, "As if I would use an ordinary katana, Vegeta. But just to amuse you . . ." he tossed his sheath with the katana inside on the ground beside the tree  
  
"Should I," he began, gesturing to Hiei's bandaged right arm, "injure my own arm to compensate for your injury?"  
  
"Don't," he said. "We will fight as we are now."  
  
With that said, Hiei launched himself on Vegeta, striking him several times across the face before pulling back.  
  
"I'd worry about your speed if you had any bite behind it, Hiei." Vegeta sent a resounding punch into Hiei's jaw, sending the smaller man flying back into the tree.  
  
The Jaganshi just stood up, and shook himself awake, "Heh, I think that you might be stronger than Yuusuke. At least in sheer strength. Maybe even stronger than Toguro." He cracked his neck, and then stripped the cloak from his torso - there was no need to burn a good cloak after all - and the bandana from his forehead. The Jagan glowed green as he summoned the fires that made the powers of the Jagan offered to him possible. His fists ignited with normal ningen flames, "Ja Ou Ren Goku Shou!"  
  
Hiei rained his fists into Vegeta's chest, burning Vegeta's spandex shirt into ashes.  
  
"Impressive," he rumbled, "but I have something much more interesting . . . Galic Gun!"  
  
Hiei just barely dodged the attack, "Ja Ou Ren Goku Shou!"  
  
Hiei pummeled Vegeta down into the ground with the ferocity of his punches, and just as he was about to send the last one into Vegeta's face Bulma shouted, "Stop it! Stop it right now! You're both acting like children! And you're ruining my lawn!"  
  
"Ch," Hiei said, "I was just beginning to have some fun." Hiei dropped his fists, and went back to the tree, yawning big and loud.  
  
At the bottom of the hole, Vegeta's stomach growled, "I think I like you, boy. You could be a Saiyajin if your ways in replenishing your ki was the exact opposite. And if you didn't have that damn eye."  
  
The Jaganshi shrugged, and curled up under his cloak at the bottom of the tree, murmuring, "Sou ka?"  
  
*-*-*  
  
Hontou ni - Really  
  
Nan Desu Ka, Nan Desu, Nan Da Ka, Nan Da, Nan Ka, Nan - What is it?  
  
Chikushou - Brute, Beast  
  
Koibito - Sweetheart, Lover  
  
Kuso - Shit  
  
Shimatta - Damn it  
  
Omedetou - Congratulations  
  
Urusai - This basically means shut up, but it's not a direct translation.  
  
Sou Desu Ka, Sou Desu, Sou Da Ka, Sou Da, Sou Ka, Sou - Is that so?  
  
*-*-*  
  
Vegeta finally made it to the top of the hole, and grunted when he realized that Hiei was fast asleep, "Little bugger."  
  
Cooing, Bulma said, "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Everywhere. He did quite the do-over on me," Vegeta smirked. The blue-haired genius kissed his cheek, but for once Vegeta didn't seem to mind the public affection.  
  
He limped inside, and the others followed. Bra looked back at Hiei once before going inside, [Sweet dreams, Hiei.]  
  
A seemingly drowsy reply came, [Sweet . . . ? Like . . . you . . . ?]  
  
Bra blushed. Hiei was still asleep. She knew because she could feel his calmness through his ki, and she didn't think that he would ever feel so calm unless he slept.  
  
But then . . .  
  
He had responded somehow. Did he recieve her message in a dream?  
  
If so, why had he said that?  
  
*-*-*  
  
Gah . . .  
  
Tired.  
  
And my other computer is being fucked up. Stupid piece of shit. Hopefully, I can get this up on MediaMiner.Org. It's been acting . . . slow. Slow and weird.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I think that this chapter is a bit shorter than my other one. Oh well. It's not that much smaller.  
  
Hmmm.  
  
I think that I'm going to sleep after I put this up.  
  
Hell, screw that. I'm going to sleep now.  
  
Oyasuminasai!  
  
*-*-* 


End file.
